


Children Stories

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [17]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children, Children stories - Freeform, Daycare, Gen, Slice of Life, Wevember, Yonghoon and Giwook volunteering for daycare, volunteer for daycare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Giwook decided to help Yonghoon at the daycare today
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon & Lee Giwook | Cya
Series: wevember [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Children Stories

One thing Yonghoon loved the most was when he went to the daycare as a volunteer to take care of the kids there. It was funny during the first day he did so: some kids were scared of him due to his height, but he eventually warmed up to them. He’s always volunteering every Tuesdays when he had no schedule. It really helped the caretaker there, who is an elderly woman. 

It was a sunny Tuesday when Yonghoon headed out to the daycare. This time, he asked Giwook to come with him. Out of all of the members, he’s the youngest, which is why he felt that he would get along well with the kids.

“Is it fun being a caretaker?” Giwook asked on the way.

“Yeah, they’re very fun to be around once you get close to them,” Yonghoo explained.

“Is it more fun being with them or with us?” The younger teased.

“You guys, of course,” Yonghoon said as he ruffled Giwook’s hair.

They finally made it to the daycare, where they were greeted by the owner.

“The kids have been waiting for you,” she said with a warm smile. “I’m going to go out for a while, do take care of them for me.”

“Will do ma’am.” Yonghoon flashed a smile before the caretaker waved goodbye, leaving Yonghoon and Giwook alone at the place.

“Let’s go meet them now!”

\---

“Uncle Yonghoon!”

The moment he entered a little boy ran over to Yonghoon and hugged his leg.

“Hey there, Sunwoo.” Yonghoon ruffled the little boy’s head, making him giggle.

“I brought a friend with me, meet uncle Giwook,” Yonghoon announced to the kids, some responded with tiny cheers and others waved at Giwook.

“Uncle Yonghoon, look what I made!” A little girl tugged on his pants to get the man’s attention. Yonghoon crouched down to take a closer look at the drawing.

“This is you and peanut!” Peanut was the caretaker’s dog. Truth be told, Yonghoon was rather frightened by it when he first saw it, but he’s gotten used to the doggo’s presence. Actually, he enjoys playing with the dog.

“It’s amazing, I love it! Thanks, Suyeon,” Yonghoon praised the little girl.

Giwook only stood awkwardly by Yonghoon, watching him interact with the children. It was obvious the guy’s a pro.

“Hey, uncle Giwook, come with us!” a pair of twins grabbed him by the hand, pulling him away from Yonghoon. Not gonna lie, they reminded him of Dongju and Dongmyeong. They eventually brought him to what looks like a stage made from cardboard.

“Can you be the dragon for our play?”

\---

I think it’s safe to say, it was the most exhausting three hours in Giwooks life. He’s been playing and taking care of them all day. From acting as a dragon to playing outside, to taking care of a kid who scraped his knee.

“Oh, I just got a text,” Yonghoon told Giwook. “Looks like Mrs Kim can’t get back, it’s starting to rain.”

“What do you mean ra-”

His words were interrupted by the rumble and crackle from the sky, which frightened some of the kids.

“Looks like we’ll be here for a while,” Yonghoon hummed. “Or at least until all the kids get picked up.

“Uncle Yonghoon, I’m scared.” Little Suyeon snuggled up next to him, covering her ears. Yonghoon stroked her head gently.

“It can’t hurt us, don’t worry.”

His calming words didn’t seem to help, a lot of the kids were still afraid. Giwook racked his brains, trying to think of a way to help them.

“Why don’t we build a pillow fort?” He offered.

So that’s what they do, stacking pillows and pulling chairs, draping blankets as well. The kids all crawled in, along with Yonghoon and Giwook. They didn’t expect to make such a big fort.

“Now what should we do?” Yonghoon asked the kids.

“Can you read us a story?”

That was new. None of the kids ever asked for that before.

Sunwoo gave Yonghoon a random book. The older flipped through the pages before finally reading it to them. It told about a little kid who was afraid of thunder, but with the help of a fairy, he learned that he shouldn’t be afraid.

The kids all listened attentively, some laying down on the pillows sprawled around. Giwook sat with them, listening to Yonghoon. What he didn’t realize was that the twins have now drifted to sleep and were laying on his lap, along with some other kids who were slowly falling asleep.

“The end.” Yonghoon closed the book, looking around, only to be greeted by all the kids asleep, including Giwook, who had managed to lay down without waking up the twins who were now snuggled against him. He smiled, getting up and covering them all with blankets before turning off the light. 

“Hopefully the rain will end soon. But for now, sleep tight, little ones.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this fic is not my best, but I really enjoyed writing it because of the softness


End file.
